Up In Arms
by Multicolored Dovahkiin
Summary: Many years ago, Equestria was a far cry from harmonious. Magic was banned and innocent ponies were enslaved and murdered. A small group of friends arose to fight for their freedom and lost loved ones. Read as their rebellion takes on a new meaning and friendship and alliances are questioned. Will they be strong enough? Will their fight for justice turn into revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So This story is a bit different and we have spent quite a while thinking about plot and such, it takes a long time before MLP: FIM. This is entirely different than anything any of us have ever written before, and we really hope you like it! **

**_*Disclaimer*_ LinkYasha, PatataChip, Synk, nor I own any of the My Little Pony franchise or characters. We do however own our OC's.**

**Links to the character's looks are on our profile because we understand our descriptions in the story are pretty vague. :D**

**NOW I PRESENT TO YOU "UP IN ARMS!"**

***waits for drumroll***

***nothing happens***

**OKAY! moving on.**

* * *

**Blaze**

Blazing Flames looked out the window from his room. It wasn't the best view of the kingdom, but it was enough to satisfy the gray pegasus' needs. The royal pegasi family lived on the edge of Los Pegasus. To the outside eye it seemed like a normal, thriving kingdom, it was once you got inside that you learned the truth. They were cruel ponies, anyone coming into the castle uninvited would see just how cruel.

He Looked beyond the wall shrubbery at the normal ponies in Las Pegasus. They walked casually passed the fortress, unaware. Blaze would love to mix up some chaos into their normal lives but had to resist the ever present urge.

Later today he and his sister, Silver Note, would be moved from their home and be station in Hoofington to serve General Dominant Foxtrot. General Foxtrot wasn't really a general anymore, he only kept the surname general as a badge of honor. He won Hoofington in blood and more blood, none of which was his own. He was cold hearted, that's exactly what Blaze respected about him, but deep inside it stirred something in him he couldn't name, somewhere in between respect and fear. Blaze feared no one, but this only proved how ruthless the General could be.

He said that he was concerned he didn't have enough Dark pegasi guards and was bringing in a new round of fresh recruits that would need more focused leadership, a likely story but Blaze knew better. Though Foxtrot was paranoid he was also far too proud to ask for such help, especially from his lieutenant, Blaze's father. No, Blaze was suspicious, Father wouldn't send his two only children so far away for such a trivial task.

.

**Silver Note**

Silver frantically ran around her room throwing clothes around trying to decide. The light grey pony was covered in various things from around her room. She still had the whole day to get ready for her and her brother's journey to Hoofington, but there was so much to pack, by her father's choice her light armor had already been packed into her bag, she pulled out a hat, examined it and threw it at the rest of her clothes. She continued her search until something moved from under the hat she had thrown.

"Whoops, sorry Rocco," she said, lifting the hat and revealing her pet scorpion. "I'm just so nervous, tomorrow's the big day!" Tomorrow would be her first big step to finally proving her worth to her family. and she didn't want to screw it up.

"The reports say I'll be stationed as the captain's go-to pony in Hoofington!" She twirled on her left back hoof and threw a hat in. The little scorpion rolled his eyes and walked away.

"What? I said I was sorry!" She shouted to him and continued packing, so much drama for such a little thing. As she stuffed her clothes into her bag she wondered how this job could change her life.

**Blaze**

Blaze stood next to Silver in front of his father and mother, listening to the requirements of their mission.

"Do whatever you are told to do by General Foxtrot. I don't care if he wants you to scrub every inch of his fortress with a toothbrush, you do it and you do it fast." He orders, continueing to go on and on about how important it is we reach the general's expectations, but Blaze already knew how important it was. After all our family only lived to serve his needs, and if they ever crossed him...well, he wasn't a forgiving pony. If this mission went well then his family name would be known throughout all of Equestria.

Silver on the other hand, she was a bit unpredictable. She understood what was expected of her, but still tended to ignore it or mess things up. He knows that father knows too, that's why Blaze is not only responsible for his actions, but his sister's too.

"You will go onto the next train and it will take you to Hoofington, you will be showed your quarters and then you will have a welcomed second entrance for the people, Blaze you will need to prepare a speech." He inwardly groaned, he loved the hooves on work of his job but the paperwork, he wanted to watch it burn in a slow merciless torture-

"Is that understood?" Father said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, sir." Silver and he said in unison.

"Good. Dismissed." he stated firmly and walked out of the room. No sense of being a father, just a Lieutenant. Mother on the other hoof, was a true mother. She walked up to them with tear brimmed eyes, a sad smile spread across face.

"You two be careful now, I know your big ponies now, but in my eyes you're still those little phillies running around the palace with mud caked in your mane," the tears broke from her eyes and he felt sorry for leaving her.

"I'll miss you both very much." She tried holding back her tears but couldn't succeed. She walked over to both of them and tightly hugged each of her children.

**Silver Note**

Her mother waves sadly as they make their way out of their home, their father stands beside her and nods curtly. She sighs, now she knows exactly what they'll be doing in Hoofington. She had a general idea before but was hoping for something different. She and Blaze we're to keep the ponies under their thumb while General Foxtrot dealt with diplomatic business. She looked up to see her mother walking towards her. She hugged her closely and whispered in her ear,

"Remember, the way to gain a good reputation, is to endeavor to be what you desire to appear." Silver nods, it was an old saying from a book mother used to read to me before bed. She nodded stiffly, holding back tears. She looks to Blaze already walking away and trots after him.

**Blaze.**

"Something wrong Silver?" Blaze asks. She had been staring out the train window the whole trip, fidgeting and looking overall uncomfortable.

"Hm?" she says eyes snapping up to meet his own, "No, nothing's wrong. Why would you think that? Why are you watching me?" She asks accusingly.

Blaze knows she's just anxious; she gets moody when she's nervous. He shrugs, not really knowing how to be sympathetic or comforting. They didn't speak the rest of the trip. Her silence was welcomed though, he liked the quiet.

**Silver Note.**

When the train was nearing the city it looked pretty official, of course she couldn't see much. There was a giant stone wall surrounding it with dark pegasi patrolling the top with a very watchful eye. Silver wasn't even sure why there was a stone wall on top of the invisible magical barrier. They stepped out of the train and the dark pegasi piled back in to gather our belongings. Of course they would be overly nice to us, after all our family owned them. She walked up to the gate being guarded by a unicorn that created a break in the barrier for them to walk through.

Silver's jaw dropped. Hoofington looked horrible to say the least. The buildings looked old and rotted, like no one had taken care of them in years. There were a few markets selling fruit and other produce, all of which looked beyond moldy. The atmosphere of the town seemed dead, there were starved ponies just wandering around, no one talking to anyone, just beggars crowding the side of the street with pleading eyes and the sound of a philly crying. This was said to be one of the thriving cities of Equestria. So why was it so... depressing?

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Leave us a review and tell us what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Edit) A/N Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up, I had to read through the edits that the others made before posting it. From now on we should be getting at least one (probably more than that though) chapter out every week. Also thank you to Arcboundwriter for the review, we really appreciated it :)**

**~Juffii**

* * *

**Silver Note**

Once the coach that was arranged to drive them through the city came to a stop Silver snapped out of her daydream, noticing that they had gotten through to the inner walls of Hoofington. It looked as it was described to her by her parents and other guards who had been here. The city was so much more beautiful in person; the buildings were all painted with such beautiful colors, flowers in all the windows and scattering the few yards that were in the cobblestone based town. There were many different shops, sales stands than she had ever seen in her life, and bakeries that smelled even better than her own mother's cooking. I think I m definitely going to like it here.

The aura of the place was just city was comprised of bustling streets with many ponies that looked much better off than the ones she had seen in the lower circles of the city.

It was strange to Silver that a town could change from such a sad and poverty stricken place into a beautiful and happy town within just miles. She decided it was best not to think too much into what was going on and focus on finding their bags and getting to the barracks where they would be staying.

She stepped out of the plush coach and nodded her appreciation to the earth ponies pulling it along. She looked around for Blaze and noticed he had already begun to walk away; she trotted after him to catch up and noticed he had a distant look in his eye. Was he thinking the same thing as her about Hoofington? _'Nah, he s probably just working out his speech so he ll get it perfect_', She thought to herself rolling her eyes. He would do anything if it meant making their father proud.

She followed closely after her older brother; he walked over to get their luggage but was beaten to it by a few burly looking ponies that were obviously of lower class than the other ponies carrying their bags. She looked to see Rocco sitting on top of her luggage glaring at the bigger ponies with a look that said, _'Drop me and you shall suffer_'. They were probably hired from the poorer parts of the city to carry the luggage of the _'Higher Class'_, Silver hated that word. She only hoped these ponies were getting payed enough.

They were escorted up the large stone stairs that were decorated on either side with large statues of General Foxtrot. He looked menacing with his slicked back mane and cruel eyes, not exactly something she wanted to wake up to every morning.

Silver raised her hoof over her eyes to block the glare of the sun peeking through the clouds to get a better look at the barracks. It was a fortress that loomed ominously over her. The building was huge to say the least, big enough to house many guards. The walls were all carved out of stone with striking architecture that almost had a Gothic appeal to it.

She looked over to her side and was shocked to see what looked to be the gallows, the stage was set and everything. Guards were diligently posted all around keeping a steady eye on by passers. She neared the top of the steps and in front of the working ponies a short stallion stood greeting the guard. The first thing silver noticed about him is the way he looked down his nose at them, giving him a very snobby appearance. His mane looked as if he had spent an ample amount of time working on it, though Silver thought it still looked pretty ridiculous. She could already tell she didn't like him. It was strange to her that he was the first unicorn she had seen since she had arrived, her own town having an equal amount of every type of pony.

Blaze walked towards the man to where the rest of the guard had gathered, the short pony stood in the front of them all writing something down. He looked up as the rest of the guard gathered around him.

"Ah, Welcome all to Hoofington! I do hope you will enjoy your time here." He said in a falsetto voice. Silver looked to her brother who was scowling. "My Name is Pettycoat Frills and I will be showing you around the city and making sure you have the adequate information needed to protect our wonderful city!" He had an almost too perfect smile as he said this, and was looking down his nose at them the entire time. _This is going to be a long tour,_ Silver thought.

"So do you think that he's as ridiculous as I do?" Someone whispered in her ear and she jumped a bit. She looked behind her to see a smirking dark blue Pegasus with bright blue eyes. Of course it was Rain.

Rainy Nights had been Silver's only friend for as long as she could remember. In her early days as a guard, she only spoke to her brother, since there were a very sparse amount of females in the guard at the time. In about her third year Rain had transferred from another division of guards, saying that her Martingale position wasn't challenging enough. They quickly bonded and Rain helped her to become a better fighter, though she still wasn't that great.

"Rainy Nights you almost gave me a heart attack!" Silver whispered feigning anger at her, a smile tugging at her lips as she did so. She should have expected her to try and surprise her like that since she arrived a few days prior. Rain let out a chuckle and shook her head.

They heard someone shush them and looked up to see Blaze glaring at them. Rain glared back and stuck her tongue out while Silver giggled. Blaze rolled his eyes and mouthed _pay attentio_n. Silver sighed and looked back to the short pony who was still blabbering on.

"- And that shall be all that you need to know, now on with the tour of our fine city!" Pettycoat trilled as he guided them out of the barracks and out onto the streets.

Silver didn't pay any attention to Pettycoat on their tour, and had been so in awe of the city that she hadn't even noticed when they arrived to the rooms they d be staying at.

"This will be your living quarters during your stay, we can't go in now due to our schedule, but I can promise that you have all gotten the finest rooms the city can offer. Only the best for our new guard captain!" Pettycoat spoke as if it were the most exciting part of his day, which Silver thought it most likely was.

* * *

They finally parted ways with their energetic tour guide as they arrived at the gate to the courtyard of the castle where the general resided and where a large portion of the richer ponies were waiting for Blaze to make his speech. She looked to her brother and he stopped for a moment and brought her away from the rest of the guard.

"Alright Silver, I am going to be captain of the guard and I am picking you to be my chief officer," She cut him off.

"What about Rain?" she asked peering up at him, pouting that she couldn't spend time with her only friend in the guard. He sighed looking irritated.

"Yes, Rain will be working close with us too. You two are to be on your absolute best behavior. This isn't like training Silver Note, this is real." He said. Any of the softness that had been in his voice was gone and he stared her down waiting for a response, she nodded meekly. He nodded back to her and gave her a quick smile as he took his place back at the front of the guard.

She heard the guard being announced, the annoyingly high pitched voice of Pettycoat once again making an appearance, and that's when the door opened.

There were ponies everywhere looking at them in awe, at this point Silver was glad she was wearing the armor that her father had forced her to wear even on the train as she peered through her helmet, awe on her own face as she looked upon the castle.

The castle itself was magnificent; the walls taking on a grey stone that must have been washed everyday with dark mahogany wooden doors and bars lining all the windows. If it weren't for the flags and decorative features of the place she could imagine it looking much scarier, but for some strange reason it looked almost welcoming.

They walked all standing tall and straight as they arrived to the center of the courtyard where there was a small stage set up where she assumed Blaze would be making his speech.

Her brother walked up to the wooden stage proudly, head held high. He reached the center of the stage and the crowd slowly quieted down and he cleared his throat.

"Citizens of Hoofington, thank you for the warm welcome as we have had a long journey. We have come to take the place as your new guard and to serve and protect this fine city. With us, we have brought honor, order and justice." He boomed. _Alright Blaze, you re doing well, just don t overdo it._ "As your new ruling party, we have some laws that we have to lay down to the people of Hoofington. Each pony will pay a monthly tax to assist in the development of the city, which we may lower and raise as we see fit. If you are unable to pay these taxes, they will be drafted into the army unless another punishment is enforced by your community official. The use of magic is strictly prohibited, anyone caught using their abilities as a unicorn outside of the reforming center will pay with their lives. If you do not follow any laws that are enforced, we will have to take action and you will be punished accordingly. We hope that there will be no trouble with the fine citizens of Hoofington, and that the city shall remain as beautiful and prosperous as always. Thank you."

As he finished the city seemed unsure whether to applaud or not, though it remained silent for the time being with a quiet murmur starting to break out through the crowd. I only hope they don t blame Blaze for all of this, he's only doing what's told. Silver thought, but then again he was the one who gave the speech and most people did tend to shoot the messenger.

She smiled at him as he came back towards the guard. He only looked back at her a hardened look on his face and her smile dropped. Pettycoat made his way back up on the stage and commented on how rousing the speech was, getting the other ponies in the area to clap a bit. Silver saw Blaze relax a bit once the ponies seemed happier. Though, she had a strange feeling stirring in her stomach that what they were doing wasn't entirely right. She shook it off, glaring at no one in particular. Even if it wasn't right, there s nothing I can do about it, She thought as they started making their way back to their quarters.

If this is what she had been training for all of her life, why did she feel so bad about it?

* * *

**A/N Big shout out to Arcboundwriter for being our first follow/reviewer! thank you so much! And no we're not that kind of people who need a certain amount of reviewers to post a new chapter but we still greatly appreciate them! Also to 8-Bit Spider who reviewed the last chapter on DA, and also created the awesome pony name generator that helped us a ton! THANKS GUYS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay guys so this is my first chapter! Now these guys are just kind of a lead-in into the bigger group that is kind of mentioned in this but I'm pretty excited for you guys to read this! In the next chapter (or chapter after that depending on how thins work out) You'll get to meet a ton more characters. Okay ad this takes place while the last chapter is happening so don't be confused about that! though I think it's pretty obvious. anyway ENJOY! **

**~Patatachip the sexeh cohort of Multicolored Dovahkiin x3**

* * *

"Oh spirits, it smells worse than Riggs's couch down here!" Scootch gagged as him and his philly twin traveled in the dark, claustrophobic sewers under Hoofington. The damp concrete sloshed under his hooves and the light from their lamp flickered, painting an eerie setting. He dry swallowed trying not to breathe through his nose. The drip drop of the moisture coming down from the low ceiling threatened to splash unspeakable substances onto him. He wished so bad that the ceiling was just a little higher so that they could fly down instead of walking through the muck.

"You say that every time we come down here you big baby." Snappy said, although he was clearly just as grossed out as Scootch. It did smell worse than their older brother's couch...which was saying quite a bit considering that thing was rank.

The sewers were a commonly used travel route for ponies in low town; they used it to get places they didn't want the guards to know about since it was pretty much the only place where you weren't under the threat of being watched. Snappy even knew of a secret unicorn encampment that could only be accessed through the sewers, though he had no idea of how to get there, only that Eury went there fairly often to get a potion that allows her to hide her horn. He wasn't entirely sure how it worked or why she refused to tell him anything else about it.

As you can tell, he didn't particularly like the sewers, but they were on an important mission to get information on the arrival of the new guard captain, you know, size him up a little. It's not that they were scared, they just wanted to know how much trouble he was going to cause for their resistance group. Granted, it's also a compliment considering that the only reason he's needed here is because Foxtrot thinks they're a considerable threat to him.

Snappy jumped when he heard Scootch let out a yelp and looked back to see he was performing an awkward dance of frantically flailing his wings and trying to fight for his balance against the thin lining of concrete between the wall and the sewer sludge. Honestly he wasn't worried about Scootch as much as he was worried about the materials in his bag.

"Aw, jeez Scootch," Snappy sighed and walked back to pull him back on all fours, "Watch your step for crying out loud! We need that map!" he shouted in a whisper.

"Sorry, I slipped on..." he looked cautiously at the ground, "I don't wanna know." He laughed nervously.

They continued on a little further when a dim beam of light filtered through the dust. "Finally," Scootch breathed, "I can see the light!" he celebrated; praising whoever it was that Amber Mist says is in the sky.

They picked up their pace and stopped in front of the ladder, Scootch pulled out his map from the bag and checked to make sure it was the right opening, if it wasn't then that could mean very bad news. At best they would screw up the whole mission, at worst they would pop up in the middle of guards having a cup tea and brunch.

"Yep, this is definitely it." Scootch said nodding confidently.

"Alright but if you're wrong you owe me a new head." Scootch laughed at that. They climbed up with Snappy in the lead and quietly pushed open the metal disk and poked his head up and surveyed the area.

"Congratulations Snappy, you successfully got us in the right place." He said climbing all the way out and savoring the fresh air and scent of flowers.

They had emerged behind some sort of stone building that the map said was a cafe and was in hearing distance to the location of the speech.

"Really?!" Scootch said surprised.

"... you've gotta be kidding me." Snappy dead panned.

"Relax I'm just joking" he laughed, "I never doubted myself once." He lifted his head confidently.

"Uh-huh alright, well let's get somewhere with a better view. They made one last check to make sure there were no witnesses and unfolded their wings to fly up. The roof had a nice ledge that if they kept on their bellies they'd be safe from wandering eyes, though it came at the expense at being a pretty lengthy distance from the crowd.

They unloaded their supplies and Snappy set up his camera that was his pride and joy of life, and also the result of his photograph cutie mark on his brown flank.

Snappy peered over the ledge trying to get a good look at all the hullabaloo going on. All he could see was an enormous gathering of ponies parted down the middle looking expectantly to the gates with a large stage set up at the end. 'What in tarnation was going on?' he thought.

"Snap, Snappy!" he heard the eager voice of Scootch cry out to him.

"Whaaaaat?" he groaned out only half paying attention to him, he was way more interested in what was happening below him than the pony next to him.

"Whaddya see?" Scootch asked anxiously, trying to peer through Snap's camera lacking his own.

"... I see... a lot of ponies." He said to try and make him hush so he could focus on his very important job.

"Well no kiddin' I can see that!" Scootch said angrily hitting Snappy on the shoulder.

"Ouch! Would ya just shut your mouth, I'm tryin' to do a job here!" Snappy snapped glaring at the brown pegasus next to him, Scootch scoffed.

"What? Take reconnaissance photos? Do you even know what reconnaissance means?" He asked aggravated.

"Wha- of course I do!" Snappy broke away from his camera in self defense.

"Your face tells me otherwise." Scootch teased stifling at a laugh at his brother's expression.

"Do you know what reconnaissance means?" Snappy asked accusingly.

"No but I ain't pretendin' like I do."

Snappy let out a frustrated grunt but when turning back to the view, went wide eyed.

"Hey looky over there!" Scootch yelled a little louder than he should have, pointing to the landscape.

"Yeah, Yeah I see it!" Snappy said scrambling to glue his camera back to his face.

There were pegasi walking down from the stairs in the front of the kingdom courtyard. From what snappy could tell they were all brutes, what they called the dark pegasi guards, escorted by one stallion that must've been mighty important for such a welcoming. They marched in, Mr. important in the very front. All the ponies on the side hoot and hollered at their arrival, singing praises a mile wide.

Snappy zoomed in as far as he could and snapped a picture of this mysterious pegasus, immediately the photo shot out from the slot and he handed it to Scootch to put in his bag.

Scootch whistled, "Yowza, this guy don't look too friendly now does he."

"Seems like a peach to me." Snappy joked with an uneasy laugh. He looked war hardened. His skin was a stone gray, his eyes lighter but had a cold look to them. His silver mane showed through the armor he was wearing, bits of red here and there through the overall gray coloring. The look he had in his eyes was not a friendly one, seemed to Snappy he was not one bit happy to be here in Hoofington. As far as it concerned him, he would put that fellow out of his misery and give that pegasus the boot right out of his turf.

Snappy refocused and took a few more pictures as he continued to walk up to the podium; another pegasus was close behind him. She looked similar to him; Snappy's best guess was that they were related, more than likely siblings with only a few years difference. Beneath her helmet she had deep blue eyes and it was almost funny to watch her try and be tough like her assumed brother.

Snappy took a few pictures of her as well though it was evident that she wouldn't pose much of a problem to the resistance. The stallion began his speech and Scootch jotted down the main points of it though it wasn't entirely that important, mostly just "Hello, inferior ponies. I'm here to help oppress your rights, enforce more laws, and take all of your money." Blah blah blah, nothing he hadn't heard before. The pegasi finally finished and got another over enthusiastic cheering from the crowd. Scootch groaned could those ponies be any more ignorant?

Done with their reconnaissance, Snappy and Scootch we're began to pack up their supplies when a large shadow was cast over them. They each slowly looked up to see a brute towering over them. Well... they didn't quite plan for but with their kind of job they had to be ready for anything. Snappy toughened himself up and attempted to make himself look intimidating while Scootch took on a more innocent look.

"What are you two doing up here?" He said glaring daggers at the two young pegasi.

"We were just trying to get a better view, sir." Scootch answered with a steady voice.

"Then what's the camera for?" He gestured towards Snappy's beloved camera. They tried to inch backwards without him noticing but apparently they weren't as non conspicuous as they wanted to be when he advanced even closer to them.

"We just wanted to take some pictures for the school paper." Scootch calmly explained. Snappy took a second to admire his ability to use his smarts under pressure.

"Yeah, just some photos of that awesome fellow down there! Can I just say what an inspiring speech that was?" Snappy stated with his bad acting skills.

The Brute didn't look too convinced as they continued backing up towards the edge of the building for a quick getaway.

"Right, why dontcha just hand over that pretty little camera of yours, alright?" He said laying his hoof out for Snappy to hand it over.

"No way, it's mine!" Snappy shouted, protectively pulling his camera closer.

"I think we both know that there is a lie. A mutt like you could never get your dirty hooves on anything worth a cent." He spat. "Now give me that camera!" He demanded angrily. Snappy knew that good for nothing idiot was just trying to use his status to get a new toy he wanted, he was nothing but an overgrown bully.

"Ha! Fat chance!" Snappy said using his wings to blow dust from the rooftop in his face as Scootch and he dropped over the edge. They knew he was going to be on their tail so as soon as they hit the ground they made a mad dash for the busy crowd by the markets, where they planned on getting lost.

Scootch took a second to check how far behind the brute was, the answer was closer than he was comfortable with; good news was he had a plan.

"Snappy, split up!" he yelled as the brute whistled for back up, Snaps nodded with a sly smile, this was going to be fun.

Snappy veered right Scootch ran left trying to avoid being stepped on or run over by passing by carriages. Milling around chickens jumped as he soared over a sales pony's cart, knocking it over.

"Sorry!" he yelled in apology but the pony yelled something angrily about his cabbages.

Realizing he was about to nearly miss his destination, Scootch skidded to his right in a hard turn; he had to use his wings to keep from making a crash landing. He looked behind him again and knew he had to disappear fast. He surveyed his surroundings and quickened his pace when he saw a small group of mares dressed up in large poofy dresses giggling and fanning themselves. He ran and snuck under one of the mare's skirts as he quietly hid himself without her realization. He heard the heavy clip clops of boots as they neared the mares.

"Excuse me miss, have you seen a young pegasus running about?" The girls looked at each other giggling loudly and whispering in each other's ears.

"No sir, we haven't but could we help you with other things?" She asked suggestively. Scootch had to keep himself from gagging; the perfume she was wearing was just as unbearable as the girl herself. She walked over to him and Scootch had to carefully maneuver himself without being noticed.

The brute stuttered a bit and then regained his composure, "uh...uh ... no miss, sorry but i got a job ta' do." he said pretty torn between his two options but decided it'd be best not to abandon his duty.

The mare seemed pretty annoyed that he had wasted her time and shooed him away even though he was already leaving. Sheesh... girls.

He waited a few more seconds after the heavy metal clip clop of the brute disappeared into crowd. He breathed out a sigh of relief and slowly backed up, as lady luck would have it the mare decided to start walking and ending up stepping on his hoof.

"Ouch!" he called out, her high heels painfully dug into him. She screeched and jumped away.

"GUARDS!" she squealed and dramatically fainted, one of her friends caught her and began fanning her face vigorously.

Scootch took this as a good time to depart and sprinted out of sight as fast as possible. He rounded a corner and just as he had planned he made it to the sewage opening and was greeted by a very impatient looking Snappy.

"What in the land of froo froo took you so long!?" He complained, "And... why do you smell like... girl's perfume..?" He asked sniffing him and cringing.

"Don't ask questions you don't wanna know the answer to." Scootch replied with a wink.

Snappy laughed, "Ha ha, you're Hi-larious." Scootch looked over and scowled, whacking his brother on the head, an occurrence that happened on a regular basis. They both climbed down the pony hole and headed back into the disgusting sewers to bring back their findings to the rest of the crew.

* * *

**HEEEY! so what'd you think? Please leave a review, do it for that poor cabbage merchant whose cabbages are now destroyed, also the first person to get that reference get's a digital cookie and an awkward hug from Alex (linkyasha)! doesn't that sound tempting? Also if you've read this much you're awesome! please stay tuned we promise it will get more interesting and they story line will really pick up! **


	4. Chapter 4

A.N/ Okay guys sorry for the EXTREMELY LONG WAIT! we promise that this is going to be the longest you will have to wait in a long long time okay. We we're just having difficulties writing since Linky was supposed to but then he got writers block for a long time and then I had like two days to write this and I rewrote the ending like 8 times so yeah I'm sorry guys. I pinkie pie swear it won't happen again! *gets on knees and begs for forgiveness*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Patatachip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Up In Arms Chapter 4.

Eury walked down the crowded streets her bag slung across her shoulders, she watched as little phillies ran and played together while listening to the chorus of sales ponies selling their products. The crisp breeze brushed against Eury's pale pink fur, gently blowing her blonde mane behind her.

It was a beautiful fall day in Hoofington, well as beautiful as Hoofington can really get anyway. At least today she got to see a break in the constant haze created by the surrounding factories and catch a glimpse of a few sun rays.

Usually with this kind of day she would have some sort of skip in her step, but not today. No, today she dragged her feet against the glorified road that was thin stone practically worn down to dirt. She felt exhausted and drained and her head was fuzzy. All of which were the familiar effects of Celestium withdrawal.

Celestium was, in way, magic in a little glass vial. It allowed unicorns the magical stamina to use the spell that were previously impossible like the one that rendered her horn invisible.

Sounds great right? Wrong. Well at first it is, you feel wonderful for the first week or so, but after that you start feeling sick and you're body tells you that you need more. It's major addictive and there's no way around it. She supposes she should be thankful for it though, considering that she was one of the lucky ones who had the right connections.

Zephyr Ashwater was the pony to go to. Any unicorn who is still alive and living in Hoofington knows his name and the secret to finding him. Go to the sewers and follow the green lit lanterns that will eventually lead you to darktown. It's not an obvious flaw that any pony would be able to see. No its barely there so that you could easily mistake it for a trick of the eye, even Eury has trouble finding them at times and she's gone there enough to have memorized a route by now.

Getting a waft of the wonderful aroma of food broke her out of her trance like thinking. She probably looked like a zombie straight from the grave. She decided it would be best to straighten her back a bit and maybe pick up the pace.

.

The bell chimed as she pushed open the door into the warm deli. Eury loved this place, it reminded her of what a real home would be like, of course she could only imagine. Eury had only vague memories of what her life was like before her parents were taken away. As a child she lived in an ignorant bliss, thinking they were sent to some sort of work station, but now she knew what Brutes were ordered to do to unicorns and she highly doubted that she would ever see her parents again. It was a sad realization but she kept some sort of small hope aflame deep in her, though it was wishful thinking at best.

"Hey there Mr. Bunsen' Burner" she said to the owner of the bakery, who was pulling fresh-baked bread out of the brick oven.

"Eury, it's good to see you!" He greeted with a genuine smile. He was an older gentlepony who had wrinkles around his mouth, proof of sharing many smiles throughout his fur was a faint cream with kind blue eyes.

"What can I do for you today?" he asked.

"Could I have three of the usual?" She asked pulling out her measly sum of coins.

"Three? You must be mighty hungry." He chuckled and began making sandwiches.

"Nah, just stopping by Scrap Metal. Rigg's auto shop. Figure steel and him will take a break if I brought food."

"Aah, so Steel Blue and you a still a thing hm?" He asked nudging his head in a funny way. She couldn't help but laugh looking at the old stallion bathe in all the juicy gossip.

"Yeah, we're still together." She said looking in her pocket for any more coins.

"Good, you two go mighty fine together." He said with a sweet smile.

She giggled, "Thanks Mr. Burner." She finally found what little spare change she had left and handed it over.

"It's not quite enough but I promise I'll pay you extra the next time I come around." she urged, looking to him with honest eyes so he would understand she plans on sticking to her word.

He waved her down, "No need for that Eury, your smile was all I need for the day." She faked a gasp.

"You better watch what you say with Mrs. Bread Basket in the back." She laughed. He chuckled as well and handed her the bag of food.

"Thank you Mr. Burner, really." She said.

"Certainly, Eury." He said. She could see the odd look he was giving her throughout their conversation, he knew she looked awful but probably decided it to be rude to say anything.

"I'll see you soon!" she said stuffing them in her bag and opening the door out.

"I'll keep you to your word." He said with a light chuckle as the bells chimed once more declaring her departure.

Eury kept up the pace, not wanting the warm bread to get cold, Riggs hated that. Before she knew it she was nearly keeled over gasping for breath in front of his auto-repair shop. She panted heavily and lazily pushed the door open.

"Eury!" Steel exclaimed excitedly as the steel blue stallion dropped his wrench and galloped over to her. They hugged each other. She heard a sniffing sound from the other side of the room.

"Is that food I smell?" Riggs asked, perking his orange-brown head to look at her.

"Sure is." She said with a smile and released Steel Blue from her embrace. One look at her face and his deep blue eyes turned to worry.

"Oh Eury.. you look awful." He said with concern, yep no sugar-coating it with him.

"Yeah I know I'm going to take care of it soon." she sighed, she didn't like relying on a drug, it made her sick thinking how useless she was without it, but it's better than being dead.

"Eury it's draining you if you don't replenish it'll kill you." He implored. Oh yeah thats the other thing, you see the Celestium never really leaves your body, it continues to feed at your magic resources until you're left with nothing. Then you're just a walking corpse until finally you can't keep up with its energy demand and you wither away. She had seen her fair share of unpleasant sights when it came to that.

"Well, if you two are done with that touching moment I'm going to get my food." Riggs said as he barged between them and took the food from her bag and tossed one to steel and one to her. Leave it to Riggs to get rid of all the awkwardness in a room and just like that we were all hanging out on an old couch in the back. Well Steel and him sat on it but she decided it'd be safer to take the chair. She believed that couch wanted to poison her food. She hated that thing.

They all finished eating and Steel and Riggs went back to work while she momentarily made a truce with the couch and lied down on it. She watched them work through hazy eyes, listening to the jazzy tunes of the radio slowly drift her off to sleep.

It felt like only moment later when she was rudely awakened by vigorous shaking.

"Eury! Eury wake up!" She heard somepony shout from across Equestria, "Wake up Eury!"

"Hmm..." she slowly peeled open her eyes and came face to face with a frantic Steel Blue.

"What's going on?" She asked groggily, agitated that he wouldn't let her sleep.

"Snappy and Scootch are missing!" he yelled and like a bucket of ice water thrown to the face she was up.

* * *

A/N thanks for reading and hopefully not hating us. I know the ending could be better, kinda cheesy and stuff but it's only because I wanted to get this up as soon as possible and if I went on more it would've maybe taken a day or two more to write so now I'm going to work on the next part! Please tell me what you think and drop a comment! I like to know if the story is keeping up with expectations c: anyway HASTA LA PASTA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~patatachip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
